


line without a hook

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Pining, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you don't mean that,""i do."**this fic is all lowecase, i apologize!!
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'hysteric dreams'

george scoffed. “oh my god,” the young king looked into his knight’s eyes, locking them into an intentional stare.

dream's eyes were gleaming with an affectionate glow, radiating to his pale cheeks that were filled with life.

the pair glanced aside occasionally, until dream broke the blissful silence by standing up from his kneeling pose to take george’s porcelain tinted palm. as he took it, he kneeled again to plant a kiss on the young king’s middle finger.

“stop,” the brunet giggled softly and moved his head to hide a blush that spread from his lower neck to his pale face.

dream rose from his knee to bow and smile. “it's flattery,” he smiled, “you're a beautiful man, whether i'm your knight or not.”

“you don't mean that,” his crown gleamed in the hollow night reflecting the crescent moon's ghost-like light.

“i do.” their eyes met yet again, george's dark and alluring as well as being welcoming and soft.

dream's mind was filled with the presence of king george's touch, the way he stood when talking with his hands folded in front of him, when he laughed and used his slender wrist to cover his grin, the way he got lost in thought when he spoke, his enthusiasm for everything.

his train of thought was paused by george's slim hand resting on his cheek, causing the knight’s chest to erupt with emotional flame.

“you're handsome too,” the king murmured under warm breath. “has anyone ever told you?”

his eyes were deep with sincerity, adding to their beauty. 

the knight tripped over his words, his throat drying at the other man’s compliment. “not really.” he swallowed, trying to regain his collected thoughts.

“i think you are,” he paused to move dream's hair aside from his cheek. he moved his other hand to hold dream's entire face within his palms.

dream's cheeks intensely reddened, and he shut his eyes. george had to be aware of what he did to him. it was obvious.

george brushed the sides of his eyes with his thumbs. dream opened them to stare back at the shorter man to be cut off with their lips connecting. 

dream embraced the kiss, holding the king closer to him for a brief period and then letting him go. his head spun, thoughts buzzing around and causing him to sweat.

“oh my god,” he was in a positive shock, and was unable to force words to leave his mouth. the kiss felt like warm honey. it was all he ever wanted.

george giggled, leaning forward to give him a hug.

dream's head felt hot, but he accepted it. he felt like he was in hysteria. this was too good, but he wanted it to be real.

cold air hit his face, jolting him awake. sweat covered his body, and his hair was a mess.

it was too good to be true.

just another dream.


	2. checking on u all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just checking in bc i literallyforgot i wrote this

HEY GUYS I KINDA FORGOT I WROTE THIS LIKE FOREVER BUT HERE I AM HOW ARE YOU HAVE YOU ALL BEEN OKAY  
but /srs thank you for supporting me :) it means a lot to me especially when it comes to writing  
i will continue this!! i just need a second to think on it  
i might have something else ready but ,,, we'll see :)


End file.
